Lock and Key: Finding You're Dreams
by Grayluisawesome
Summary: Ikuto is starting to fall for a certain pink-haired girl and our favorite heroine, Amu. He doesn't really know what to do, or even if she likes him back. Then, they get into some trouble with a mysterious guy, who seems interested in Amu's Guardian Characters. They have to work together to get the charas back, and maybe something good will come of it.


**_Okay, well I started thinking about this, and I couldn't stop, so here's a little something for Shugo Chara! It's Amuto (AmuXIkuto). I hope you like it!_**

**Amu's POV **

I woke up on something soft. I opened my eyes to see what it was, but it didn't do much; all I could see was black. At first I panicked, thinking I had gone blind, but then I told myself that thinking that was stupid. I realized that my head was on something and my hands were too; then I figured it out. Ikuto. I realized that his arms were around me and I blushed.

His grip on me tightened and his legs bent, making my knees bend as well. It was as if he was trying to curl up like a cat with me in his arms. His head bent till his chin touched the back of my head and his grip tightened again, as if he were afraid I'd disappear if he let go of me. I felt something soft brush my legs and nearly screamed when it draped itself across my legs, until I realized it was only Ikuto's tail.

Then I noticed something: Ikuto's muscles were tensed; I could feel them beneath my hands, which were on his shoulders. _He must be having a dream. _I thought. _And not a good one either. _I shook him gently by the shoulders, trying to wake him. "Ikuto!" I whispered. "Ikuto! Wake up, Ikuto!" I shook him again and his eyes snapped open, his head lifting again.

I looked up at him and saw him watching me with those midnight orbs of his. They were full of pain. "Ikuto..." I whispered. His eyes became unreadable, as usual, but I could still see the pain in them. "Was it a dream?" I asked him. Ikuto nodded. "Yeah. More like a bad one, though." he said, his voice low. Concern entered me when he said that. "What was it? Easter? Or Tadase? Or-" I started, worriedly.

"Amu." Ikuto murmured. I stopped. "It was a nightmare, okay? It was about you." I stared into his beautiful, enchanting blue eyes and he gave me a small smile. "It was about me...losing...you." he said, pain reentering his eyes at the words. My arms went around his neck and Ikuto's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then he smiled and his arms went around my back, pulling me closer to him, one hand on my head.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest. "Ikuto." I murmured, knowing he'd hear me because of his cat ears. "Yes, Amu?" he replied, just as softly as me. "I won't ever go away. I'll always be here with you." Ikuto stiffened and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I pictured his eyes widening in surprise. Then he relaxed and held me tighter; I could hear his heart beating as fast as mine at my words: a million miles a minute and I blushed.

"Amu..." Ikuto murmured to me, his voice filled with affection.

**Ikuto's POV **

My heart was going crazy. I couldn't understand it, and all I wanted to do was hold Amu. I didn't know why, maybe it was to make sure she was there and that she wasn't going to disappear, like in my horrible nightmare, where she did. I felt terrible just thinking about that and I held Amu closer to me to reassure myself she was there. I felt one of her hands slide down so that it was on my chest.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" I looked down at her and saw her eyes were darker with concern. My heart pounded faster when I realized it was for me. I slapped myself mentally. _No! Stop it, Ikuto! _I scolded myself. _It's just Amu! I tease her all the time doing things like this and I've never felt like this before, so why now?! _"I'm fine." I told her. Amu looked into my eyes, and suddenly I felt like I was under an x-ray beam.

A little anger entered Amu's gaze as she looked at me. "Ikuto! You aren't fine! Don't lie to me!" I gasped as her fist connected with my stomach and pain shot up through me. I ignored it, though, and acted as if Amu's punch hadn't affected me. "Ow." I said calmly, taking the emotion out of my voice. "Amu, that hurt." I decided to play with her. "Have you forgotten?"

I knew she would have forgotten about my injury, and that when she remembered, she's be sorry and concerned for me. "Forgotten about what?" I smirked, knowing I'd got her. _Gotcha. _"My...injury?" Amu looked confused for a second, then her eyes got wide and they filled with horror. "Oh my God! Ikuto, I'm so sorry!" I looked at her, she was looking down, but I could still tell that tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

_Oh no! _I thought, starting to feel oddly bad for teasing her. _I didn't mean for this to happen! _I start panicking, though I kept it to myself so I appeared calm and cool as usual. "But i-it's fine, Amu! I-I'll be okay in a couple minutes! D-Don't get all upset!" I told her hurriedly, maintaining my cool and calm appearance. She looked up at me, her gaze suddenly getting anger in it.

"You were m-messing with m-me, w-weren't you?!" she demanded shakily, anger still clear in her voice. I nodded sheepishly and she punched me again, though this time she was careful to only hit my chest, not my injury. "Ikuto! D-don't do that to me!" she cried out. I felt bad for doing that to her. "Amu..." I started. She broke.

Tears streamed down her face and she buried her face in my chest again. Her wails broke me and I felt terrible, wanting to make her feel better. I squeezed her gently and my tail swept up to brush her side comfortingly. "Amu, it's okay. Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you this upset. Please Amu. Please stop. I hate seeing you like this." Amu looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears and sniffed. "Really, Ikuto?"

I nodded and smirked at her gently. "Yes, Amu. Really." She raised her head to look at me and smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief, and Amu giggled. I instantly felt a whole lot better. Even when I'm so down I don't talk to or look at or even pay attention to anyone, not even Yoru, or when I'm in a bad mood, Amu's laugh can instantly bring me back and make me smile. That's how powerful it is to me.

I bent my head closer to Amu and she raised her head further to meet me. Our foreheads touched and I gazed into Amu's gold colored eyes. Suddenly, the window and door burst open simultaneously, making Amu jump. She cowered, cuddling closer to me, and my grip on her tightened as I looked up irritably. Yoru and Ran flew up, Yoru from the window like the ally cat he was.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Yoru called to me excitedly, flying up quickly with Ran behind him. "What?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. He stopped, so I looked back down at Amu. She was still trembling and I could tell she had been frightened. "Amu, it's okay. It's just Ran and Yoru. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Trust me." I murmured to her.

Amu looked up at me cautiously, the look in her eyes making me hurt inside. "Amu..." She blinked and the look in her eyes faded; she realized that I really would protect her and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Ikuto..." Amu's eyes shimmered as she continued. "Do-do you really mean that, Ikuto?" I nodded without and hesitation and purred,"Yes, I really do mean it."

Amu smiled and I felt like I could Character Transform right then and there and fly away with Amu. Forgetting about the two Guardian Characters, I bent my head once more to Amu as she raised her head to me and our foreheads touched again. Our noses brushed as I moved my head even closer to Amu's and I saw her cheeks become pink as she blushed.

I showed no emotions, though my heart was pounding like crazy, and right before our lips met, something crashed into my side. Pain shot through me and I winced. I pulled away from Amu as pain surged through my stomach and I curled up, as well as I could with her beside me. "Ikuto! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Amu asked worriedly, sitting up and moving my head onto her lap.

I couldn't answer, or I'd ruin my emotionless outside character, and Amu noticed my silence. Her head whipped up angrily and she glared at something above my head. "Yoru! What did you do?!" she demanded, the anger in her voice surprising to me. _She actually cares about me? _I thought. "I didn't do anything! Why do you always blame me-nya?" Yoru protested. "Because it's usually you!" Amu shrieked.

I felt something drop down beside me and opened one midnight blue eye to see what it was. It was Yoru. "What, Yoru?" I asked, my voice so soft only he could hear. "It's just - I'm sorry- nya! It's my fault for not getting through to you when I said don't push yourself after Easter caught us trying to steal your violin back after they stole it again- nya!" Yoru wailed. "Yoru!" I said quickly, knowing how Amu would react if she heard him say that; I was too late.

"What? Ikuto! You didn't tell me that was what you were doing when you got injured! You need to tell me about things like that so I can help you!" I froze at the words, then lifted my head to peer up at her. "W-what?" I reverted back to my usual ignorant loner self and said,"I don't need help." Amu looked down at me, her hand resting on my head, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"Ikuto, don't lie to me. It's okay if you need some help. Plus, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone that the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto needed help." She giggled at the last sentence. I smirked and raised my head to look into her golden eyes. Amu's hand slid across my hair and her eyes became soft. "You know, your hair is so soft. Like cat fur. Blue cat fur that's softer than silk." she murmured to me, her hand repeatedly stroking my hair.

Smirking, I rolled over carefully onto my back, ignoring the pain, and gazed up at Amu. "Oh really? Thank you. That might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I replied calmly, teasing her as usual and reaching up to touch her cheek. Amu stuck her tongue out at me. My small smirk widened as she fell for my teasing tone and I copied her; her cheeks turned an adorable pinkish color. She couldn't resist it when I did that to her.

"Ikuto!" she whined. "You know that's not true! I've said nice things to you before!" I laughed softly at that and tried sitting up, but Amu wouldn't let me. "No, Ikuto. You stay right where you are. You're injured, so you need to rest." I looked at her, surprised, but not showing it. "But-" I started to protest. "No, Ikuto! I said no and I mean it. You will stay right there!" I sighed, though I felt oddly captivated by her words.

I couldn't explain my emotions, except that I felt really good when I was around or with Amu, and that she could always lift my spirits. "Fine. I'll stay, but only because you asked me to." I muttered. I closed my eyes and let my head fall to the side.

I rolled back over to my right, non-injured side and curled slightly, moving my hands up close to my head and laying them on Amu's knees. Amu's hands faltered for a second, but continued stroking my hair as she softened at my action. I smiled slightly and soon the darkness of sleep took over. I fell asleep, Amu still stroking my hair gently.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly to a noticeably darker room. Disappointment flooded me when I realized that my head wasn't on Amu's lap anymore, but as I raised my head, the strange, new feeling was replaced by an equally strange, new feeling of comfort when I saw Amu's golden eyes watching me. She hadn't left me, like I thought. She had stayed and watched over me as I slept.

"A-Amu...What time is-" I was cut off by a yawn and Amu giggled a little. Aside from that, I could see concern in her eyes, hiding behind the relief of seeing me awake, and the laughter at my yawn. She turned slightly to glance at a clock I hadn't noticed before on her bedside table, then turned back to face me, the concern now evident in her eyes.

"Ikuto...It's Monday night. 7:00 o'clock. I only just got back from my Guardian meeting a hour or so ago." I stiffened. It was Sunday morning when I had fallen asleep. I had slept for two days! Why? I gazed into Amu's concern-filled eyes and raised myself up onto my elbow, so that I was eye-level with her. "Are you okay, Ikuto? Are you sick?" she asked me, her troubled voice getting to me like a punch in the stomach.

I looked her in the eyes, raising my free hand to touch her cheek gently. Amu blushed, a light pink, and lowered her eyes. "Hey...Amu." I started. She lifted her eyes again, and I continued. "I'm sorry, for making you worry. I'm fine, Amu. Don't get upset over me. I'm not worth it." Shock entered Amu's eyes, and she gasped. "Ikuto!" I lowered my gaze and removed my hand from her face.

Suddenly, I felt arms around my neck and a body push up against mine. "Ikuto! Don't ever say that again! You _are_ worth it, more than you think you are! You're worth it to me!" Amu cried, her voice a little muffled due to the fact she had buried her face in my chest. A rush of fondness for the pink-haired girl cascaded through me and my arms slithered around Amu. "Thank you...Amu." I murmured.

Feeling something wet seeping through my shirt, I glanced down at Amu. Her head was still hidden in my chest, but her shoulders were shaking a little, and I could tell she was holding back sobs. Now it was my turn to be concerned. "Amu..." The tone of my voice got to Amu and a sob accidentally slipped out. Then it was like dominoes. She couldn't stop. I squeezed her comfortingly, but she didn't stop crying.

All I could do was stay with her until she calmed down, so that's what I did. I rubbed up and down her back, doing all I could to try to calm her down. It hurt me to see Amu like this; I didn't know why, but I just couldn't bear to see her in this state. Eventually, she stopped crying and laid there in my arms, silent but shaking. I bent my head till it touched the top of her head and Amu stopped shaking for a second.

"I-Ikuto?" She looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears. The look in her eyes made me hurt inside for some reason and I squeezed her a little, wanting her to feel better. "Amu... Please stop crying. I-I can't take it. It hurts me to see you like this." I told her softly. Amu's hand moved up and touched my face gently. "Ikuto... I- You don't know how much that means to me. Ikuto, I-" I cut her off as my head swooped down and our noses brushed briefly before my lips were on hers.

Amu's eyes widened, then closed as she melted into my kiss. Her arms snaked around my neck and she kissed me back with the same amount of emotion as me. Adrenaline coursed through me and my emotions went wild, as well as my heart. I could feel Amu's heart beating in sync with mine; that's how close we were to each other now. Our heart were beating a million miles a minute and I started running out of oxygen.

I didn't care though, and I only broke apart from Amu when my lungs started burning with the lack of air. I gazed at Amu's face, which was blushing madly, and saw her eyes shining, but this time with affection instead of tears. She was panting harder than I was and Amu rested her head against my chest until she caught her breath. I put one of my hands on her head and closed my eyes - that is, until our Guardian Characters interrupted.

"Amu-chan!" "Ikuto- nya!" I sighed irritably, lifting my head. "What?" I snapped at the two characters floating above my head. "Ikuto! Ikuto! We sensed trouble!" "Miki and Su are gone, Amu-chan!" Yoru and Ran said at almost the same time. My head shot up and I stared at them. "What?!" I quickly looked down at Amu and saw she had frozen. "Miki and Su...are gone?" Her voice was soft, but I could hear the distress in it.

I untangled my arms from around her and sat up quickly; a little too quickly I thought as pain seared through my side. I hid the pain though, and got off the bed, turning back to Amu as I did. The look in her eyes was one of loss and with me gone from her grasp, she looked even more distraught. I knelt beside her and rolled her over so she could see me. "Amu, I'm still here. I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Let's go and find your characters okay?" I told her gently.

She nodded and I took hold of her hands, pulling her up and placing her on the ground in front of me. Amu shook her head and her eyes cleared. I felt relief and beckoned for her to follow me. Then I turned toward the balcony and strode out of it. When I didn't hear Amu behind me, I turned back. She was standing there, as if frozen and looked as if she didn't know what to do.

I started towards her when pain suddenly exploded through my side and stomach. I stopped, trying to pull myself together and to not let is show on my face how much it hurt. Yoru flew up to me, his small face filled with anxiety. "Ikuto! Are you okay?" Amu came closer to me and I could see the concern etched into her face. I decided to drop the act; Amu would figure it out somehow anyway.

I let myself grimace in pain and dropped to my knees as the pain ebbed, leaving me feeling exhausted. I crawled over to the side of Amu's bed and leaned against it, panting silently. That seemed to shake Amu out of her trance-like state, and she rushed to my side. "Ikuto! Are you okay?" she asked me, concern strong in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine now." I smirked, looking up at her. "Thanks, Amu." I stood back up, taking Amu's hand to pull her up beside me.

I led her to the balcony and leapt up onto the railing, landing lightly and soundlessly. I turned and held out my hand to Amu. She looked a little hesitant. "Don't you trust me, Amu?" I asked softly, knowing she would say yes and take my hand. She nodded without hesitation. "Yes." Amu reached up and took my hand. Her hand was small and warm in mine and I pulled her up carefully beside me, making sure she was standing on the railing before letting go.

Then Yoru and I Character Transformed into Black Lynx. I swept Amu up in my arms bridal style and leapt off the balcony railing, feeling Amu's hand clench my shirt in momentary fear. I looked down at her as I dashed and jumped and sprinted agilely over top of the houses and lampposts and signs and everything else I could use to keep us in the air.

Amu was gazing up at me, affection clear in her eyes. She smiled when she saw me look down at her, and I couldn't help but smirk back. It was like a reflex; I just had to do it. Ran floated by Amu's head and suddenly, both Yoru and Ran perked up. "Ikuto!" I heard Yoru's voice and it sounded urgent. "I can sense Guardian Characters!" Yoru told me.

I nodded and saw Yoru pointing towards the amusement park that I had taken Amu to once when I had been walking her home. I almost flew in that direction, as silent as the night itself. The sun was already setting, and I could see some stars appearing in the sky. I landed gently at the entrance of the park, and set Amu on the ground, moving in front of her protectively.

"Stay behind me, okay Amu?" I hissed over my shoulder. "Okay." Her response was very quiet, almost undetectable, but my ears picked it up easily. I moved my tail so that it took her hand, to reassure myself she was there. "Good." I stepped forward carefully, not making a sound, and peered into the amusement park warily. I hid my right hand behind me so that my claws wouldn't reflect the light from the rising moon.

A small, shaking hand grabbed mine, and I whipped my head around to make sure it was just Amu. It was. The poor girl looked terrified, and I started feeling bad for bringing her with me. "Amu, you don't have to come with me. I don't want to make you feel scared." I told her quietly. Amu shook her head at me. "Ikuto, you make me feel protected and safe. And don't think for one second that I'm just going to let you do this by yourself." she answered.

Her gold eyes met mine. "I would never forgive myself if you got hurt looking for my Guardian Characters because I was too scared and cowardly to come with you." Amu's eyes flashed, a look that meant she was serious. "Ran!" "Okay, Amu-chan!" Amu Character Transformed into Amulet Heart and stepped forward so that she was standing next to me.

"We'll do this together, okay?" she said. I smiled. A genuine smile. That was my Amu, always stepping forward and taking the challenge. She was brave, courageous even, though she didn't think she was. Amu always thought she was too weak and small and all that crap. But I knew she wasn't. I saw something in her that she seemingly couldn't.

But that was okay because I was prepared to support her every step of the way. I wanted to make her know she was strong. And somehow, I would. I would find a way to make her see how important she was, to me, to her Guardian Characters, to all of her friends. Even the little kiddy king, and though I wasn't too keen on that part, I would do it for her.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the blade coming towards me until it was almost too late. And even then, even when I pushed Amu to the side and moved swiftly out of the way myself, the blade still managed to slice my side. Pain exploded along my side and stomach as the blade slid across my left side and onto my stomach. I held in the scream of pain that wanted to escape, but it was hard.

Blood appeared on my skin quickly, and I could tell it was bad, but I had to ignore it for now. I rushed over to where I had pushed Amu and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, Amu?" I asked her quickly. She nodded and we turned in the direction the blade had come from. I shifted slightly so that I was in front of Amu; if the blade came again, I didn't want her in it's path.

* * *

_**Hey! I finally finished this fic, wow it took a long time! :) Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I would really like it if you did! This'll probably become a story, so I hope you stay with me throughout it!**_

_**~Graylu out :)**_

_**P.S. I'll try to get the next chappie out soon! :)**_


End file.
